Herald of the Divine Sun
by The Neckbeard Knight
Summary: An Error with in the FATE System gave rise to an unknown Servant in Chaldea. No history, no master, nothing. Or that's what was originally thought. Thrust into a new world thanks to a failed Rayshift, she and best Eggplant Kouhai must find a way back home. Typical Isekai shenanigans and all. (UNDER REWRITE)
1. Welcome to Chaldea

**Hello guys, Opulent One here, and I have elected to rewrite the story without really changing the main plot… well sort of.**

**I didn't like the direction the original version was going, so I wanted to get things right this time now that I have an actual idea where I want things to go. The general plot points will remain, just more detail has been put in, and hopefully better writing.**

**Herald of the Sun's design is slightly altered, to match the unnamed (now named) worker better, which explains her smaller size compared to her normal version. (Base version of Pyra is 168cm and 61 kilograms, translate to imperial if you wish). I hope that this version proves to be better once I figure out how to delete the chapters ahead.**

**Without further ado, let us begin this story of a mysterious new servant!**

* * *

Chapter 0: Welcome to Chaldea

(Chaldea, Fourth Test of the Summoning Circle)

It was a typical day at the Chaldea Security Organization, with routines going along as well as anyone would expect it would. Many people were working hard on making sure the FATE system was operational for another test. It has worked in the past, though was rendered unreliable for constant use. Data on the first successful summon was expunged by orders of the Director Animusphere. The second test was also kept under wraps, though a few people know the truth behind what happened in that one. The third test was successful in granting an ally in the form of a genius.

It was none other than Leonardo Da Vinci, famous inventor, and all around genius. He used his knowledge to make himself a woman for the hell of it. It is argued about what the true reasoning behind it is, but it is presumed to be along the lines of the Mona Lisa being the ideal beauty at the time., so why joy become the ideal beauty?

That isn't important for the context here as she was finished making the tweaks needed to just operate the FATE system once again. Next to her was Director Animusphere, watching in earnest of the progress being made. The test would start in a few minutes at this rate, which made the Director smile some.

"I see that the preparations are nearly complete, Da Vinci?" Director Animusphere asked in a calm tone.

"Yep, though it does bother me how it's so unreliable despite it being sound in design… perhaps something is needed as a catalyst that will lure heroic spirits here." Da Vinci said, hand on her chin in thought as she did.

The conversation went as per normal as people cleared out from the Summoning Room. That was with the exception of a failed Designer Baby named Momiji. It was a miracle she was still alive after the procedure during the Spirit Fusion process, but her chosen spirit refused to fuse at the time. That was three years ago to the day thereabout for her, and she was rendered permanently dead after thenproceedure. It was a shame that most of the signals were sound biased.

**"Please leave the summoning room, Test Four is about to begin. I repeat, please leave the summoning room."** A voice chimed in on the intercom, giving them about 30 seconds without knowing who it was inside. Momiji only knew she was too late when the room turned dark, the doors locking shut. Her time at Chaldea was short, but well fulfilled in her eyes. She only had about 5 years left to live anyways, so this was just jumping the gun in a sense.

A flash of light later in the room, Momiji was no more, but that wasn't to say that someone didn't replace her.

**"Error, Error, Unknown Parameters Achieved. Summoning Successful." **An automated voice spoke as the doors opened, some smoke leaving the Summoning Room as it met with the rest of the area. **"System FATE is currently cooling down, next possible summoning time ETA 30 minutes." **The automated voice then shut off afterwards. Director Animusphere and Da Vinci were confused by what that meant as they noticed a ping left from the desk, notifying them that Momiji's life force could no longer be determined to be alive.

"Send some images down in case the new summon is determined to be hostile." The Director said, several workers going to the Summoning Room to not see anything. That being said, they did have a sense of someone watching them like a predator would their prey of choice.

Located above the door, and initially out of sight kneeled a short, vulpine appearing servant with blazing orange hair, leading to black tips. Long bangs on the right side covered that sides eye, though the other was rather visible, being a calming blue color with flame like Iris' enveloped inside. Large Fox ears poked from her head, small tufts of black fuzz inside swiveling to take in as much sound as possible. Her face was that of Momiji's, though subtle changes here and there meant that the servant in question didn't outright kill her.

For attire, they wore mainly blue and black in the form of a proto-shinobi style Gi that hid her body frame quite well if the dark grey cloak she wore didn't hide it enough. A black fox mask was placed tenderly over her face, though her bangs did go over them a little bit. She also wore a pair of white boots with blue laces, the lower clothing being tucked in since they aren't exactly pants. They can be seen as pants though.

Hood raised to obscure her frame as much as possible, she jumps down into the middle of the Summoning Room, seeing the images. They looked like they were about to piss their pants when they spotted her, but calmed down when she showed no signs of attacking, merely watching them for a bit. This standoff went like this until Director Animusphere poked his head into the room, seeing a new servant has been summoned.

"Ahh, Now I see what was taking so long. Hello there." The Director said in a kinder tone. "I am the Director of the place you ended up in, it is a pleasure to have you with us." Formalities, huh? She can get used to that with him.

"I am Assassin Class, Herald of the Sun. Please pardon my lack of disclosure on my true identity." The assassin bowed politely, sounding eerily like Momiji, but without the droning that happens with deafness.

"It is alright, though with the information I have, I hardly have any data on you. Only some extremely brief things in Shinto Mythology." The Director said. "Assassin seems a fitting class however from what little I do see."

"I only did what I could to serve those I hold dear to me." Herald said with a small bow.

"Now before I allow you free reigns of the facility, I need to have you get checked by Doctor Romani. Since there are no records of you in the Throne of Heroes as of now, we wouldn't like to take any risks." Director Animusphere said. "Now if you may, please follow me."

Herald nodded, somewhat glad her Presence Concealment hid her spirit origin even to the throne at times, chart that down to decent luck. She followed the Director, spotting a younger Olga Marie on the way there who seemed apprehensive of the new servant around the facility. Sure she was glad she was there, proving that the FATE system worked when it wanted to, but for the fact she knew nothing about this new servant.

A few minutes pass, Herald getting a good idea of how the place works, considering it used to be an observation center. That lead them to the Medical Wing, standing there at the entrance was Doctor Romani Archaman. He had pale ginger hair in a pony tail, and a friendly look to him, despite a little mystery clouding it.

"Hello there, you must be the new servant that was summoned…" Romani slightly quieted at the end, muttering something about Da Vinci. Director Animusphere didn't catch it, but the Assassin giggled a little. This caught the doctor off guard.

"Assassin class, Herald of the Sun, and don't let her hear you say that aloud." Herald introduced herself, a smile being felt coming off of her. Romani paled at the thought of an assassin being in Chaldea, let alone in front of him.

"Hehehe…. How about we get you checked up? Don't mind the other person in there, she's a really kind person." Romani suggested, the assassin nodding as Director Animusphere bid his farewells for now. A short trip to the medical room that Romani was working in, the assassin walked in cautiously, spotting the other person.

"Doctor Romani-San, who is this?" the girl asked. She had pink hair and lilac eyes, though they flickered to a more golden sheen for just a brief moment, just long enough for the girl not to notice. She was in a Chaldea uniform, though it was more evident it looked like she was still being quarantined there, if on the last stages

"Ahh, Mashu, this is the new servant that was summoned. She hasn't said her real name yet, which is a bummer." Romani said before looking to the Assassin. "Just sit on the bed for a moment, and may I ask you remove your mask so I can see your face?"

"Very well, I am not given a true task as of yet, and my curiosity of humanity intrigues me." Herald said as with small wave of flames, her cloak and mask are gone, showing off that she also had a fox like tail, matching her hair color. Both of the others look at her with shocked expressions as they recognized the body she inhabited.

"Momiji? Is that you?" Mashu asked with a ton of curiosity.

"Is that the name of the body I have inhabited? She was very unfortunate to have been in the Summoning Room I think it was when it activated." Herald said. "She is no longer with us as I maintain the body entirely now. I have to adjust to it though still, being shorter than normal is bothersome."

"Oh, that's a shame. She was someone Mashu knew for some time, though she was completely deaf after an incident." Romani said as he looked at Herald. "Alright, so I'm going to do a couple of tests to see if there are any complications with your spirit origin if that is alright with you."

"I am alright with that, you may proceed." Herald said as Romani began his tests. It was a few basic things when it came to servants. Very little in the way of information came up though outside what was right there, her physical form that was. They identified however the approximate period of where she was alive as a servant; Shinto Mythology Japan, the Age of Gods. The system registered her as a Divine Spirit from there on, though what Divinity she held was so far unknown outside of her displaying trace amounts of flame magic.

"Alright, your tests are done, uhh.. would you like to be called Herald, Momiji, or by your true name by chance?" Romani asked, not wanting to be rude. This garnered an amused sigh from the Assassin.

"I can tell you are an innocent soul, therefore I will give you my true name." Herald said as she stood back on the ground. "I am Amaterasu's Judge and Executioner, Pyra Tsuyone. I will be in your care from now on." She more properly introduced herself with a formal bow.

Romani nearly fainted at the formal introduction of the Divine Spirit, baffled at someone so close to a Sun Goddess is standing in front of him, albeit with a borrowed body.

"Doctor Romani-San, let me help you." Mashu said, helping him to a nearby chair. Pyra's thoughts being akin to the Demi-Servant being an adorable eggplant kouhai. So far the Assassin was enjoying her time in the modern age, though many questions still lingered in her mind

Chief among which was what did Amaterasu want her to do? She never told her anything outside of 'have fun and learn from humanity.' Was this what she was talking about? She would need to commune with the Sun Goddess at a later point to figure out the details.

Appearing at the doorway was Da Vinci, who overheard the last of the conversation. "Seems like this genius has some competition." The Caster joked. "Leonardo Da Vinci at your service, Pyra, was it? I caught wind that your tests were completed here."

"You would be correct." Pyra responded as her cloak formed over her again, the hood down this time. "Have the people of Chaldea treated you well since your arrival?"

"If having my own place to work on inventions to my hearts content, then yes. Plus it's fun to tease the Doctor here." Da Vinci said with a small laugh, even more so when Romani tried to butt in.

Pyra couldn't argue against the supposed omnipotent caster. "I will take your word for it since I sense no deceit." Pyra said with a shrug. "If you three don't have anything for me to do, then I shall see about getting a feel for how Chaldea operates. My specialty is observation first and foremost." And like that, the assassin was gone.

"What do you two think of her? Despite her smaller vessel, she still proves to impose a powerful aura." Romani said with a nervous chuckle.

"She doesn't seem so bad, rather curious if you ask me." Da Vinci said with a pep in her tone. "She said she was a Divine Executioner? She has encountered many people more than likely in her life, but never understood them as much as she watched then. Being summoned as a servant perhaps was a chance to experience humanity first hand."

"When you put it that way, it does explain how she did look at things with much greater interest than most." Mashu said as she was still in the room after all.

"Well, the best we can do is keep an eye on her… IF we can keep an eye on her. She can hide her presence very well." Da Vinci said before leaving the room.

Romani and Mashu both looked at each other, contemplating on what to do for the meantime. What they didn't know was that things were about to get more interesting for them in the future.

* * *

(2 and a Half years later, Rayshift testing)

Since the fateful say of the 4th Summoning, the one known as Herald of the Divine sun, or simply Pyra now to the staff of Chaldea had integrated well into the routine of the Observatory's operations. Her and Mashu have been very close sense they met, sharing a Senpai-Kouhai relationship despite neither having a master. Something that was later learned about Pyra was her inability to contract with a master when she tried on Doctor Romani one day.

Two theories started from there thanks to Da Vinci. The first was either she was already contracted, therefore getting a supply of mana already. There are some holes in this as she would still technically be able to form contracts with other masters in that case, it might have to do with her High Divinity and status.

The second, and more interesting theory was that due to properly fusing with a human vessel, one with powerful magical circuits (Mashu has them too in this canon, don't @ me), her body naturally maintains Mana with the conjunction of passive skills. Pyra has demonstrated she has at least some ranking of Independent Manifestation, leading to the theory probably being the correct one. Either or, Da Vinci has found the Assassin to be a genuine puzzle that the Throne doesn't know too well itself.

Outside of that, during the past 30 months or so, Marisbury was unfortunately killed by unknown means outside of a gunshot wound to the head. Since then, Olga Marie took the reigns as Director, though that start up was nothing short of a clusterfuck. She was never taught proper leadership at Chaldea, leaving her easily frustrated and overwhelmed when things didn't go to plan. The other servants that have been summoned since, and the staff though have been doing their best to help Olga mature into someone they could truly see as someone who could lead them.

The first test appeared when the systems stopped observing the near future. That only meant one thing: Humanity's Extinction. Projected to happen within 5 years, Chaldea advanced as quickly as they could to develop a system to counteract this when a singularity opened up. That's what started the Rayshift program. The thing that was being tested on today…

"Okay, try to not have a mental breakdown this time, Olga… you can do this." Director Olga said to herself as she has been very pent up with frustration as of late. Next to her was Pyra in a modified Chaldea uniform so that her tail could be free, and her cloak was over it.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out like this, Director, you'll get wrinkles with that scowl at this rate." Pyra said with a bit of a tease. In the time that she's been at Chaldea, she has grown a bit of a sense of humor, but she still means well with her words.

"You hush, okay?!" Director Olga barked, though she didn't intend to be so harsh on things. Pyra understood that a bit, giving her a pat on the head after grabbing a chair. She hasn't grown at all physically, so this was the best she could do. It did make Olga chuckle however at the sight. "Alright, I get it, no need to go all mom mode on me."

"Mom mode? Is that why the other servants like me so much?" Pyra asked with an innocent tone as she was unaware of it. To her, it was just how she operated, and if that meant disciplining other servants for breaking Chaldea's rules (with a bit of Noble Phantasm in weapon form), she would do that.

Before the conversation could go any further, a worker came in with a black case, long enough to hold a weapon.

"Director, Assassin-San, we had another anomaly within the FATE system, we didn't know what that meant, so we came to you for advice." The worker said, being an average magus with blond hair and slim build.

"Open it up so we can see what it is." Olga said, her tone turning serious, but even Pyra knew she was curious. With that, the worker did, showing a beautiful black-eyed katana with some kanji at the base.

Pyra recognized the kanji, but her memories as to why were foggy at best. Yes, she was born in the Age of Gods, but even she is bound to have some memory loss. "It appears to be an anti-demonic blade. May I see it?" Pyra asked with interest.

The blade was appropriately handed to the Assassin, who took a couple of test swings. Perfectly balanced, and not too heavy, surely a master Swordsmith made this blade with care. "Is there any information about this blade that may be of use outside of the expert craftsmanship?" Pyra asked her second question to the worker.

"It showed up as a craft essence called 'Black Crimson Nichirin Blade,' ma'am. We don't have any information outside of that." The worker said as Pyra picked up the scabbard.

The design was beautiful, if not a little artificial in places with the use of more modern metals than what she was used to. "I know that name, Nichirin… It was a rare type of sword used by people who specialized in Demon hunting… I only have fragments of information myself about it as I wasn't active during these times, but it would appear according to the scabbard that this blade came from the Taisho Period."

"Less than 100 years ago? How is that possible?" Olga asked with minor disbelief. "The Throne won't accept things that modern, right?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps. I am unsure myself as to why it is here." Pyra said, looking at the blade again. "I will see what Archer Emiya thinks of this piece." Pyra then left into her astral form, along with the case and blade.

"I will go with her!" Mashu, who just came in then immediately left the room, a small creature trying to hop onto her shoulder chasing after.

Olga rubbed her temples a bit before proceeding with the Rayshift experiment. Trials proved to be rather successful with small objects like unused phones or some of the animals like geckos and fish bowls there. Things were more unstable when anything larger was used, but a safety mechanism kicked in when it knew it was going to fail, shutting off the Rayshift before it could transport whatever was in there. This was good since it was easier to make tweaks, especially with Da Vinci there to help in all of her geniusness.

Back with Pyra, and now Mashu, they went to the resident sword nerd/ mom in male form, Emiya. This Nichirin blade was an unusual case among bladed weaponry, but the fact only Pyra was familiar with it in the first place meant that things were only more confusing about the Divine Executioner.

"Emiya-San, may I have you look at something?" Pyra asked as they found the Archer class servant making sure his room was tidied up since it was early. The tanned servant looked over to see the Assassin and Mashu there at the doorway.

"Hmm? I would presume that case has something I can appraise and add to my Unlimited Blade Works?" Emiya asked with a neutral tone as usual.

"Yes, I want to see what the history behind this weapon is. It's called a Nichirin Blade according to the worker that pulled it out of the Summoning Room." Pyra said as she placed the case carefully on the Archer's bed, unsheathing it so Emiya could see. His eyes look at it with curiosity for a good while.

"While I can read the history of the weapon just fine, it confuses me as to how it exists. As far as I can tell, there isn't a location that sees perpetual sunlight, or at least one that I can immediately think of. Another thing has to do with the former owner. They were young, about your physical age, but used special techniques from what feels like breathing." Emiya said as he looked into the blade as much as he could.

"Thank you Emiya-San, I appreciate your appraisal of it. I would test it out in the simulations to see if what my initial thoughts were on it of its anti-demonic properties. It should be in similar vein to tour married blades if I'm not mistakened." Pyra said as she was ready to make her leave when the intercoms acted up.

**"Unknown anomaly detected on CHALDEAS radar, Team A prepare for Rayshift. I repeat, Team A prepare for Rayshift."**

"Wish us luck Emiya-san!!" Pyra said as she grabbed Mashu, and headed to the room where all the Rayshift pods were in. There was one small issue however, and that was the sudden malicious intent from one of the workers. Pyra steeled herself as she made it to the room. "EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW!!!" the servant yelled out, her true weapon out for the first time since her first appearance and simulations. Everyone that noticed took that as a way to dipski the hell out of that room, sealing the doors with Pyra and Mashu inside.

**"Oh how I should've known the Divine Executioner would come to this room, but you are too late. This place is rigged to blow, and you're all going down whether you like it or not." **The person said as they turned around, showing that it was a welcome friend to Olga, Lev Laniur Flauros. **"Try as you might, humanity will be ripped from existence as he demands it." **He added, but the Assassin wasn't having any of it

"If those are your final words, then you truly have lost yourself to your inner demons… no, to external demons if my guess is correct….." Pyra said in a low tone, her weapon glowing. "_Sever your bindings to the living realm, and may judgement plot your afterlife… **Divine Incineration!" **_Activating the Noble Phantasm, she hits the betrayer with one of the blades of her weapon, causing the inherit sins to burn both flesh and spirit away.

Considering that Lev was controlled by a Demon Pillar, he near instantaneously evaporated in the divine flames, only for that to trigger the explosion. The room was engulfed in the explosion, though luckily, no one else was harmed. That being said, both Pyra and Mashu vanished from the explosion, though not dead. A simple message said that Rayshift was successful, but the location was unknown, or any other information by that matter.

Olga saw this happen, and while lucky to be alive, she lost two of her closest friends to the blast. All she could do was cry for now at their disappearance. Chaldea can rebuild, yes, but the time for grieving was in session.

Where those two ended up, who knows. One thing is for sure is that a simple explosion wasn't going to kill them so easily…

* * *

**So there is the first chapter of a redone, and while things have taken a different route than in FGO canon, it also has had minor changes to this story as well that will be conveyed in later chapters.**

**As for the canon changes?**

· **Olga Marie survives first and foremost.**

· **Lev is dead before the first singularity/prologue.**

· **Olga is not as desperate for attention as before thanks to Pyrassassin.**

· **More people are alive thanks to Pyra's warning to get the hell out.**

**Now for Pyrassassin's Parameters/ Bond things you see in F/GO **

**Herald of the Sun)**

**True Servant Name) Pyra Tsuyone**

**Gender) Female**

**Height) 150cm**

**Weight) 40kg**

**Alignment) Neutral Good**

**Stats))**

**Strength) C**

**Agility) EX**

**Endurance) A**

**Mana) B**

**Luck) B**

**Noble Phantasm) A**

**Passive Skills))**

**Presence Concealment A**

**Independent Action EX**

**Independent Manifestation A**

**Riding C**

**Goddess' Herald A (Works like Divinity A in F/GO)**

**So that should do, I will check in a bit to see how things are, and will answer should the demand be there. Opulent Neckbeard out!**


	2. Icy Tials, Burning Souls

**Hello again, the Opulent one here, and I noticed that a few new people liked this story's rewrite so far, so thank you as this is currently my most popular entry. As I haven't gotten any reviews as of typing this intro part, we can get the story started right away.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Icy Trials, Burning Souls

(Unknown region, Japan, Taisho Era)

Snow fell down along a village at the base of a small mountain, villagers living their normal lives in this more rural part of Japan. The cloud cover hid the sun well enough that possible Demons in the area could lurk about unabated. One such demon was looking for a specific target however not to devour, but to prevent a future danger. They took advantage of the cloud cover as they trekked up the hills to find their quarry, only for the sound of screaming from within the woods to distract this musings.

The scream sounded feminine, and looking up, they saw a pair of dots in the distance, located at the other end of the village they just walked through. One was larger than the other, but they were too far away to determine what the cause of it was.

'A minor set back at most, I should find a place close to that residence up the hill before nightfall. That is when I will strike.' The person mused, a smile creeping on their face as they walked about.

While the mysterious figure seeming vanished in the snowy mist, the Villagers heard the screaming as well, only to see a large explosion of snow, followed by a smaller figure smashing through the roof of a barn, dirt coming out of the hole from the impact. Of course the disgruntled owner, that being of an elderly man, came out shouting all sorts of curses.

"What the hell are those hooligans doing on my property?!? Don't they know we don't have the time or money for this?!" he yelled out, using a cane to stabilize his quickened pace, a couple other villagers coming over to check out what was going on as the snow and dust settled.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them screaming on the way down, they were way up there." A mother holding her youngest child said, another child holding onto her kimono.

"BAH! I don't care about how it happened, just get them out of here!!" the grumpy old man said in response. That's when a couple other people noticed the one that caused a bigger boom getting up, a massive shield in her hand before it simply vanished. The old man's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that. "WHAT IS A YOUKAI DOING HERE?!? SHE CAN ONLY MEAN TROUBLE!!"

The woman, confused by what the man said as she didn't see the shield at all, looked at him. "Youkai? Why would you spout something like that?" she said, looking over to the person that was stumbling some. "She's just a young girl, though I haven't seen any attire like that before, she must be freezing out here." She added, approaching with her children.

The barn door opens soon after, a cloaked figure appearing from it, though they seemed to be popping their neck or something.

"Mashu, next time I do something stupid, please stop me, now my neck is sore…" the figure whined a bit, sitting down on some nearby hay. They didn't notice that the villagers were watching until they heard them. "Oh, uhh, hello?" they were now just as confused as the rest of them.

The woman got a couple other villagers to wrap a blanket around the foreigner, though they could tell she was Japanese from her facial structure, so not too out there. The pink hair and lilac eyes though were odd. Now that she was suitably warmed up, the other figure then went over to her, lifting their mask so it was on top of their head, but under the hood.

"Senpai, what happened? My head hurts." Mashu asked with a slight whine and a wince from the light when she opened her eyes.

"Lev happened, that's what… We're probably going to need to rest for now…" Pyra grumbled a bit as the Villagers looked on in disbelief now that the reality of the situation hit them.

"Umm, ladies, how did you get to our village? You two appeared to be really high up in the skies." The butcher of the village said, his tone gruff as he spoke. He was later in his years, but still working to provide for the village best he could. An honest man with an honest living.

Pyra looked to him with tired eyes. "Building went boom, now we're here. I don't know the in-between…." Pyra said, slumping over to sleep, as was Mashu. Luckily people had some room to spare so the two could sleep peacefully for the day.

That was the buzz of the day as a simple boy selling Charcoal came down so that he could help feed his family. He heard word of what happened, finding it to be somewhat outlandish, but didn't go much past that as it was getting dark. He made his leave once his business was done, sleeping over instead at a family friends for the night.

_It was dangerous at night after all…_

(The next morning, Pyra)

Waking up, mostly refreshed, the Assassin got their bearings, sitting up to find that they were in what looked to be a spare room. Luckily her Mask and Cloak stayed on, so no one knew of her true self yet, just her face. Next to her was Mashu who was also waking up.

"Morning, Mashu, sleep well?" Pyra asked in a soft tone before she yawned.

Mashu gave a small nod, rubbing her eyes before she felt her gloves. Opening her eyes, she didn't see a Chaldea uniform, rather the outfit fitting for a Heroic Spirit. "Uhhh, senpai, who changed my clothes?" the eggplant kouhai blushed in embarrassment slightly.

"You arrived here like that." Pyra deadpanned. "I think your little inner Hero decided to keep you alive, and granted you a bit of their power." She then teased, making Mashu more embarrassed. A brief moment of golden eyes were shown in her eyes, so she knew whoever was pair with Mashu was listening.

"Stop it senpai, you tease…" Mashu pouted, only to get some headpats in return.

The home owner poked his head into the room, a fair appearing man in his late 20'a with a couple trays of food. "Good morning you two, would you like some breakfast?" he asked in a friendly tone. A nod from both allowed him access to the room, setting each tray on a bed for them to enjoy. "You two left quite the ruckus yesterday by falling out of the sky. My wife was there to see it happen, and she was quite shaken with how fast you two crashed. Seems like you two are fine though. Now you enjoy your breakfast." He said before leaving to give them privacy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Pyra said jokingly, already having that man and his family on her good side. "Itadakimasu!" The Assassin clapped her hands before taking her chopsticks to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Mashu followed suit, being quieter, and slower on her meal than Pyra was.

During the peace, Pyra felt something was awry up the mountain area. She couldn't put her finger on it, or it just took a while, but she sensed unjust deaths. "Mashu, I'm going up the mountain when we are done here. Call it a hunch." Pyra said, her voice serious.

"What about me, senpai? Shouldn't I go with?" Mashu asked, her voice showing concern as the Assassin got up out of bed, putting her mask on.

"No need to worry about me, plus you are showing a bit of skin. I don't want you to get frostbite or hypothermia." Pyra's voice showed her worry for her Kouhai, not wanting to see her get hurt when she doesn't know how to fight. "Tell our hosts that the meal was good." And like that, the Assassin went into astral form, using her Ex agility to bolt up the mountain.

Time appeared to slow down when Pyra traced up the mountain paths, seeing a house at the summit. Her instincts begin to go off as she only took a few moments to see the bloody carnage that has occurred, a dark energy radiating off of the bodies. "Demons were here…." She muttered to herself before she noticed she wasn't alone.

The person that just arrived as well wore a mismatched Haori, half red, half some sort of yellow and green pattern, a black uniform underneath. At his hip was a katana with a familiar kanji on the scabbard. His cold expression met her, though some of his black hair covered his eyes. "What business do you have with this household?" he asked, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I sensed something was wrong from the Village below, just got here, Demon Hunter." Pyra responded, leaving the bodies be as she traced some speckled red dots along the other path. "Either the culprit was sloppy, or one survived. You may follow if you feel the need to." Pyra then followed the trail with speed matching her follower.

'She knows what I am, I have my eye on her.' The Demon Hunter said to himself. 'If the demon here isn't who I'm tracking, then I was too late… damn this snow for slowing me down!'

Pyra could sense the turmoil in the man despite his neural expression, but she couldn't elaborate on it as she saw a pair fighting down a small cliff. Changing her direction, she felt a small amount of dark energy coming from the woman who pinned the boy down. Taking quick action, her speed increased as she bounced off of a nearby tree, using one kick to stun the freshly turned demon, and a second to force her into a tree about 10 meters away.

"Are you okay kid? Sorry if I startled you." Pyra said as the Demon Hunter looked at the small figure, baffled at the strength display he saw. He thought it would be best to stay back, and interfere if he was necessary.

"Yea, I'm alright I think… I don't know what happened to Nezuko, but she wasn't like this yesterday.. She would never attack anyone, let alone her own brother." The boy said, his worry being very evident in his voice. "Please don't kill her?"

"I cannot guarantee that, young one, go to the man over there so that you don't end up as a hostage again." Pyra said as the demon managed to gain her bearings again.

**(BGM: Fight like the Devil by Onlap)**

Nezuko saw Pyra as a threat, and charged her at full speed. It was impressive that she was able to move so limberly, and on snow no less. Unfortunately, Pyra was faster, swerving around Nezuko's arm to trip her up.

It had the intended effect as with the aid of her weapon, Nezuko fell onto her face, relatively unharmed. Pyra didn't feel the need to kill Nezuko unless absolutely necessary since she was reading into her soul. She knew she was fighting herself on the inside, and external influence trying to overwhelm her.

Getting up, Nezuko looks at Pyra, who appeared to lower their guard. This confused her to an extent, as she didn't attack for a moment either.

"I can tell you are fighting something off, Nezuko, was it? Focus on your own fight, and let your body do what it wants, I can handle it." Pyra said with a gentle tone, knowing what was more important.

Meanwhile, the boy and Hunter watched this pause with earnest as they knew things were about to ramp up. 'Please Nezuko, I know you're in there… please win.' The boy thought to himself, tears in his eyes.

'Her technique is impressive, even outspending a demon. She is a weak one right now, but I don't like where this is going. I may have to step in.' the Hunter held his hand on the hilt of his blade just in case.

The boy, caught onto something though, something his enhanced smell could only barely detect. "Mister Hunter sir, the cloaked one doesn't smell human, but I'm not getting the tainted smell Nezuko has now from them." The boy said, getting the Hunter off guard.

"Not human, so you're saying this is Demon infighting?" the Hunter said, hand properly on his hand now.

"No, I can't describe the scent, it's hard to concentrate with it being around." The boy said as a flurry of snow enveloped the clearing, the two combatants colliding again.

Pyra was learning Nezuko's movements, though it wasn't hard considering they were straightforward punches and kicks. While they were stronger than humans, it was comparable to some Mages she has spared with at Chaldea. For the most part, she was simply blocking and parrying blows.

Nezuko did get a couple good shots on the Servant though, breaking the mask she wore, and blowing the hood back. This revealed her face to both the Hunter and the Boy on the cliffside. It was bound to happen, so might as well let them be surprised for now. It was about time anyways to finish things up as the surprise Nezuko had was enough to ward off dark energy she was dominating, meaning she won.

"I see my words have paid off, Nezuko, however I have one final test for you. Please bear it for me?" Pyra asked as she hopped back a bit, her weapon opening up at the end to reveal a large fiery gem. It started to glow as power was being channeled into it, a small sphere of fire forming from what could be seen as a barrel of sorts, or at least a guiding piece. _"I entrust in the flames that gave life to judge those who are worthy to live. May their sins be cleansed in the eternal pyre." _Pyra chanted before launching the fireball at Nezuko…

Only for it to do little damage asides from partially burning her Kimono. Silence emanated from the group there before Pyra laughed. She wouldn't have time to explain however as to why she was laughing.

**(BGM end)**

The hunter wasn't pissed at the fight itself, or even the boy next to him anymore. What riled him up was the fact that this newcomer hasn't killed the Demon when they had the chance. Finally drawing his blade, he dashes off the cliff, taking in a deep breath as his blade was aiming at the demon. "Total Concentration Water Breathing, First form, Water Surface Slice!" a stream of water erupted from the blade, looking for the demons head.

What he got instead was a metal clang as a massive shield blindsided the Demon Hunter, making him fly back a few feet. Standing there between Pyra and Nezuko was Mashu who had on a borrowed red kimono. Pyra clapped lightly at this, seeing her kouhai in combat for the first time. She did notice the golden sheen in her eyes, meaning that her Heroic Spirit may be in control.

**(BGM: Reviver by My First Story)**

"Why did you fight the demon if you weren't going to kill it?!" The Hunter asked, anger in his tone as he went for another strike, only for it to be intercepted by Pyra's Nichirin Blade. She held onto it this whole time, having it stored in her flames for occasions like this.

"Do you really want to know the truth, Demon Hunter?" Pyra's tone was more serious as she pushed the man back, blade in position to launch an assault.

The Demon Hunter looked at the blackened blade with an unreadable expression, but considering how whitened his knuckles were, he was about to explode. "First you spare the demon, now you mock the Demon Slayer Corps with a Nichirin Blade? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!?" he yelled out, charging in.

Pyra charged in faster however, her eyes glaring into the Slayer's soul. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She said, her foot landing into the gut area of the Slayer, causing him to choke out some spit, and topple to his knees.

Struggling to stand, his breathing off now, the Slayer gets up slowly, wiping the spit off his mouth with his Haori. He remained silent for a few moments to regain his breathing, but even through his moment of rage, he knew he would be unlikely to win this match. That's when Pyra spoke again.

"The boy was right in saying I wasn't human, but I sure as hell ain't a Demon either. I stand above as Judge and Executioner, that the demon known as Nezuko has passed my judgement." The servant said, looking at the Slayer. "You let your assumptions blind you from the reality of the situation, and for that, you will be judged just the same."

Pyra'a body engulfs into flames, revealing her true servant form, her eyes changing from their calm blue to a fiery orange, her presence causing steam to form around her from the heat. "I am the lone Herald to Amaterasu, Pyra Tsuyone! Your trial has just begun, Demon Slayer!" her weapon forms in her hand while the Nichirin Blade vanishes.

Her speech was enough to give the Slayer his composure back, though he wasn't expecting someone who claimed to be Divinity be in the form of this fox girl. Preparing his blade, he takes in a breath.

"Total Concentration Breath of Water, Tenth Form: Constant Flux…"

He charges in with a smooth, yet effective series of rounds, each rotation faster and stronger. Pyra was on the defensive for the most part again until an opportune moment came about. On the last swing of the rotation, the blade of the Slayer shattered on the dense material that made up the divine charge blade (I have been playing too much Monster Hunter, I swear).

While the blade shattered, Pyra sifted her body so that her weapon fanned out behind her, flames erupting from it. "I would state the chant again, but that would be a waste of Breath to do it twice in five minutes." Pyra said as she slammed the blade down in front of the Slayer, a burst of flames coming from the ground underneath the Slayer….

**(BGM end)**

Left in the charred ground was the Slayer, barely conscious and burnt a decent amount, but alive. Pyra left him alone to collect his thoughts as she went back to Mashu, and the two siblings. She was a little scuffed up, but nothing too major, and would heal just fine.

"Senpai! I'm glad to see you're okay!" Mashu said, hugging Pyra, who hugged in return.

"I'm glad too, could've done with a small break though, used a good amount of Mana there." Pyra rubbed the back of her head as her cloak formed over her again. She then noticed Nezuko wasn't looking so good, her skin having burns on them when she didn't have them before. "Oh, I think I overdid it a little bit. I think I have something that can help…" her weapon was twirled over, showing an opened up area with another jewel inside, this time a radiant white in color.

"Miss, what is that there? I've never seen a gem like that before." The boy asked, curious as it began to glow slightly.

"It's a gem that my sensei created long ago that can reverse the harmful effects of prolonged exposure to the sun. Demons are weak to it, and when let loose, my mana acts like a miniature sun." Pyra explained as she let the ethereal white glow heal Nezuko's burns, albeit slowly.

"Can you turn her back into a human?" the boy then asked. Pyra shakes her head in response.

"While I am a divine being, I am not one that is capable of performing miracles like that. I am an Executioner over anything else." Pyra said sadly. "Though if I find a way, the I will let you know… err.."

"Its Kamado Tanjiro, ma'am." The boy introduced himself with a bow. "And this is my sister, Nezuko. I thank you for not killing her."

"I am glad she didn't succumb fully to her inner demons. I am Pyra Tsuyone, and this here is my best friend and Kouhai, Mashu Kyrielight." Pyra then introduced herself more properly to the two Kamado's

"Hello there Tanjiro, Nezuko." Mashu bowed politely to the two.

While this conversation was going on, the Slayer got up, almost limping his way over to the group. He held respect for Pyra, if only a little as she irritated him for saving a Demon.

"Well if it isn't mister grumpy." Pyra teased him a bit with a cheeky smile since she knew he was in no position to fight… that was until she was hit on the head with the scabbard of his blade. "Ow… meanie…" she pouted, getting laughs from Mashu and Tanjiro.

"Kid, I would recommend heading to Mount Sagiri. There you will find a man named Urokodaki Sakonji. He will teach you how to fight demons…" the Slayer then looked to Pyra. "Tell him Tomioka Giyuu sent you." He then walked away, probably to find a place to rest up.

"Is it just me, or is he accepting the fact Nezuko is under our protection?" Mashu asked with a confused look on her face.

"You mean a Nezuko Protection Squad? Can I be president?!?" Pyra asked excitedly before looking to Tanjiro. "I can settle for Vice…"

Things were rather calm after that. With a goal in mind, and a basket to carry Nezuko in (after a burial as well, cant forget that), they began their trip to Mount Sagiri to meet the man known as Urokodaki Sakonji.

* * *

**And there is the chapter done, and can I say that Fight Scenes are hard to type. Certainly something out of my comfort zone, that's for sure. I think this also gives into perspective the scale of power that Pyra has when suppressed a bit (I would say about 1/3 of her full strength).**

**As for her weapon, I am thinking a fusion of Kagutsuchi's Blood from Black Ops 2 and a Charge Blade in Monster Hunter in appearance. If you guys want to elect a name for it biased off of legends of Japanese Mythology, then please leave those in the reviews.**

**Also in the reviews, I want you guys to vote on servants you would like to see arrive in the Taisho Era, or maybe a series of Omake's where the cast of Demon Slayer are summoned as Heroic Spirits. I remember seeing a really popular idea when Tanjiro was summoned instead of Artoria in the 5th Holy Grail War, and won by being nice to everyone. Someone give me the title of that so I can remember please? ;;**

**Now for the whole Bond Level ordeal in the game, this time Level 2**

**Judgement of the Sun's Herald: Divine Incineration**

**Rank: B**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

**The First Noble Phantasm, and the Most Powerful among the three Pyra has. This Noble Phantasm unleashes most of her mana reserves in the form of a miniature sun that burns away the inherit sins of whoever she chooses. It isn't very effective against pure hearted characters, or those with noble intentions. It will however do significantly more damage the bigger list of sins a person has. Those that do survive are left with long lasting burns that cannot be healed by normal means, only atonement for the sins they committed will they be set free.**

**That is everything for this time around, so again please leave a review on your opinions or suggestions. Until I post again, Opulent one out!!**


	3. Sunlight at Mount Sagiri

**Hello guys, sorry for ghosting on you for about a month, kinda lost motivation to write for the most part, and just focused on being lazy in this pandemic. I don't have any guarantees that I will get back to a normal schedule, but I will let you guys know that I'm not dead, and neither is this story.**

**Ultima-owner, I am glad you like the idea of Pyrassassin's Noble Phantasm. I wanted something that would fit with her Judge, Jury, and Executioner type of abilities, and why not a damage scale biased off of alignment? I don't think anything in FGO has that trait as far as I know of so far.**

**Anywho, I'm rambling, so let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunlight at Mount Sagiri

(The next day, Kamado Residence)

Pyra was the first wake the next morning, going ahead and making sure the house was cleaned on what remained of the blood from the mysterious attack the day prior. With careful applications of her mana, she got the task done in about an hour, just as sunrise was beginning to show. Seeing as the house was cleaned, she then elected to cook some breakfast.

Now one thing she learned to enjoy was cooking thanks to a certain counter guardian during her time at Chaldea. While saddened that she probably won't see him again, she didn't let it put her down. Some Tempura and Soba should do them well for breakfast since she had enough for that. Rather than using the oven, she utilized more of her mana to work as one instead, using some ingredients to make the batter for the Tempura, and cooking them with the mana oven while working on the soba.

The smell of food lulled the Kamado's and Mashu out of bed, and into the living room, waiting patiently for the food to be done, which didn't take long at all with all things considered.

"Alrighty, Tempura and Soba for breakfast everyone!" Pyra said with a smile on her face, finding four bowls and chopsticks, setting them on the table. She then noticed that Nezuko was sleeping still, though she was sitting at the table. "Tanjiro-kun, is your sister alright?"

Tanjiro looked to his sister, though seeing she was sleeping peacefully, he didn't want to disturb her. "It's okay Pyra-San." He said while taking a bowl, one being handed to Mashu as well.

"In that case, I will keep Nezuko-chan's on the counter just in case she is still able to eat normal food." Pyra sets the bowl to the side, placing hers on the table to join them.

**"Itadakimasu!"** they all said at the same time, enjoying themselves a relatively quiet meal. Nezuko did wake up in this time, and tried the Soba only to choke on it slightly, though she ate the Tempura fine. Pyra noted it to be due to the fact it is meat, so Demons could digest it more properly.

Once breakfast was finished, Pyra cleaned up, and put everything together for the trip to Mount Sagiri. Tanjiro and Nezuko got dressed, as did Mashu. Pyra though adorned her cloak, though she used some mana to change the color to a deep blue, her mask was over her head to hide her ears, the hood over that.

"Tanjiro, you think since Nezuko can't handle the sun, we should see about getting something to conceal her in?" Mashu asked, concerned for the Demon's well being.

"I know some people in the village can help me fix the basket I use to carry charcoal down since it broke." Tanjiro responded while Nezuko dozed off again.

"We can hold down the fort for you while you are absent, Tanjiro-kun." Pyra said, only to have been brought a good point by Mashu in saying the distance is kind of long to the village. "Nevermind, I will have to make a new cloak for Nezuko-chan then. Hopefully I still remember how to do Lady Yata's warding techniques."

(Three hours later)

Arriving at the village down the mountain from the Kamado Residence, some of villagers came to greet them, asking about what happened. They heard rumors about something attacking the family thanks to Saburo, but no one believed it was a demon as those didn't exist, right?

"Nothing to worry about, it was a bear attack. My companion and I ran it off, and helped Tanjiro and Nezuko here as they were the only survivors." Pyra said, thinking quick. This seemed to put the growing crowd at some ease, but apologized for their losses.

"It's alright, so long as I have Nezuko with me, I have some hope." Tanjiro said with a smile.

"However, we are going to be heading towards Mount Sagiri. Is there a caravan or something we can carry some supplies?" Pyra then asked, making a slight bow. One of the farmers ran back to his shed, and procured a spare basket. It was a bit beaten up, but it would be serviceable with a little TLC.

"Here, you may have this, though it needs to be patched up a bit." The man said, giving it to Pyra. "I have some spare materials for it in my barn if you need them."

"I humbly accept your offer, sir." Pyra smiled a bit, then looking to the trio. "You three can get some lunch and take a break, we will leave in two hours…. You may lead the way kind sir."

With the next couple hours of downtime, they finished off the Soba that Pyra made earlier since Tanjiro already had one basket in case Nezuko wanted to sleep. The other one was for supplies like food, and what have you. It was a relatively boring two hours, like watching some NPC's in Skyrim or something. (Fid I just break the 4th wall? Yes, yes I did.). Pyra got the basket repaired in that time, giving the man her thanks for the meantime.

The quartet then continued their journey once supplies were procured, heading towards Mount Sagiri with due haste. Luckily Tanjiro was in better shape than expected, even with Nezuko in the basket. Seems carrying coal for hours on end every once in a while, and taking care of a family does keep one in good shape.

(That night…)

"Senpai, should we go and find a place to stay for the night?" Mashu asked as her legs were getting tired from all the walking. Tanjiro was really feeling the wear and tear of the journey as well. Nezuko was sleeping, making the boy even more exasperated.

"I can see a temple up ahead, so we can stay there…" Pyra said, trailing off as she sensed something ahead as well. "However, we are not alone… Keep on guard, we might have a hostile up ahead."

Pyra's more serious demeanor caused all of those behind her to keep back slightly when they got to the temple. Tanjiro and Pyra were able to smell something was off, but Pyra, now closer, could hear it too. The supply basket was placed on the ground, alerting whatever was in the area to their presence.

**"Huh? Who's there?" **a voice called from the inside. **"This is my turf, anyone who comes in my territory will pay."**

"We only wish to stay for the night, do not mind our presence." Pyra said with a calm tone, though Tanjiro peeked in, and saw the horror inside.

"Pyra-San, that's a man eating demon in there!!!" Tanjiro said, stepping back slowly, the demon getting up to face the inexperienced boy.

**"Something is odd about you…. You wouldn't happen to be humans, now would you?" **the demon asked, staring down Tanjiro before the lights went out. He took the lunge, and forced Tanjiro out into the courtyard, but a quick slash from the hatchet Tanjiro had with him got him off rather quickly.

**"A hatchet, huh? Hehe…" **the demon chuckled. **"Not bad, kid, but a scratch like this should heal in no time."**

Pyra then got in between the two, helping the boy up off the ground. "You are a deprived creature, are you not? While I don't want to intervene so soon, I can tell the boy has no reliable means to send you to the land of Yomi." Pyra said, her tone growing apathetic.

**"Are you saying you have a means to deal with me after what you saw?" **the demon asked before laughing. **"What can a girl like you do asides from being an easy meal?"**

"Plenty actually." Pyra smiled some, undoing her cloak, and setting it down. When it dropped onto the ground, she had her weapon on her back in its compacted form. "Tanjiro, your hatchet please?" she then asked, catching it as the demon went to strike.

Time seemed to slow down for the combatants involved, both having their amount of confidence. Pyra has been suppressing herself to an extent that her ears and tail aren't visible, but more than enough for what she planned. Once the demon was in range, Pyra made a swift, but fluid motion, decapitating him, and sending his head into a tree. The body falls limp afterwards, feinting death.

"And that is what happens when you become ignorant to your opposition." Pyra said, her posture slacking, but still in range for the headless Demon to do a sweeping kick. The Servants enhanced senses simply allotted her to jump above it, making the body flail a bit. Tanjiro was shocked speechless, though Mashu was more reserved, having seen what she was capable of before. To the best Kouhai, this was nothing.

**"Y-you bitch, you aren't really human, are you?! You give off an odd vibe that isn't like the boy, or the other girl!!" **the demon yelled out, clearly frustrated now. **"What is a human and you teaming up for?!"** and with that, the body tries to attack Pyra again, this time Mashi's shield bashes it into a tree.

"I can hold off the body, senpai, you just do what needs to be done." Mashu said before engaging in battle to fend off the demon.

While that was going on, the head grew arms, giving a feral scream as it waddled over to Pyra, and locking its jaws onto the hatchet, using its hair to latch onto the handle before giving a smirk. Pyra in turn, gives a smile back, flicking him on the forehead with the force of a sledgehammer. She then does this again, using the moment to throw the head and arm abomination to a tree where the head would remain stuck attached to it.

**"Damnit, I wrapped my hair around the hatchet to grab it, but it got tangled up!!" **the demon muttered to himself, but it garnered a laugh from Pyra, albeit a softer one.

"I can hear your complaining, demon-san." Pyra teased a little as Mashu finished off the body, causing the Demon to writhe for a moment, and pass out. A little saddened, she turns to Tanjiro. "Tanji-kun, you know of a way to kill the demon here?" the fox then asked, giving Tanjiro a little nickname in the process.

Tanjiro thought about what he could do for a while, in that time, another person arriving. Pyra and Mashu sensed him right away, and approached, though not after putting a cover on the basket that Nezuko was sleeping in so she wouldn't burn in the sun in case things went along that long.

"I presume that you're Urokodaki-San?" Pyra asked, giving a polite bow to him. "Don't mind what is going on there, I am testing Tanjiro."

"He's too kind, causing him to be indecisive in his actions." Urokodaki said after confirming who he was. "He doesn't have what it takes to become a Demon Slayer."

"Perhaps, but he will do anything to save his sister from the curse that has been laid onto her." Pyra said with a gentle tone. "Humans are curious creatures, so varied in motive and demeanor. That is something I will never fully understand. Demons are easy to judge in comparison, most being inherently evil and corrupt. Sometimes circumstances lead to it, others are beyond their comprehension."

"What makes you think he can become one if he is empathizing with demons?" Urokodaki asked, curious for her reasoning.

"He needs the right motivation. Nothing will change his desire to save those he can, especially those close to him. Be the stream that guides the salmon to the ocean, and I'm sure he will learn quick to swim unrestrained." Pyra said before approaching Tanjiro since he still hasn't decided yet.

"What can I do that can kill him without suffering?" Tanjiro asked, breathing heavily. He was honestly having a mild mental breakdown over this, and needed something.

"Don't fret, Tanji-kun. While I appreciate your gentle honesty, you aren't capable of killing him how you are now." Pyra said, making the boys shoulders slump in defeat. "Let this be a lesson in what you can become in the future." She added, waking the demon up.

**"I blacked out there… did my body die? Huh??" **the demon came back to his senses some. **"Someone get over here so I can devour you, I'm stuck here!!"**

"I am afraid that isn't going to be happening, demon-san." Pyra released a bit of mana, her fox ears poking upwards, her normally blue eyes turning a fiery orange.

**"W-what the hell are you?!? There is no way you are human!!" **the demon panicked at the sight of the divine spirit.

"You would be correct. I am no human, nor am I a demon. I am Amaterasu's judgement given form." Pyra introduced herself to the Demon, making a polite bow. "And your trial begins and ends here." Her weapon expands into it's projection form, the crystal beginning to glow brightly as she began to chant in an old form of Japanese. She was doing the proper form of judgemental process, the skies beginning to lighten up by the end of it. With a flick of her wrist, the demon was vaporized in Solar heat, Amaterasu's influence riding the world of another abomination.

Urokodaki was stunned to say the least at the display, but quickly came to his senses, tending to the deceased to bury them. The rest who were awake joined him, and gave their prayers that the family do not meat the same fate in the future.

"Tanjiro, what will you do if your sister is to eat another human?" Urokodaki spoke suddenly, leaving the young boy in a momentarily stunned state. Unfortunately, Tanjiro was unable to answer this in time as he took a hard smack to the face to his future teacher.

"Too slow!" Urokodaki exclaimed. "You are too slow at making decisions! Do you know why you couldn't answer my question right away? It's because your resolve is too weak! There are two things you must do if your sister devours another human. First is to kill her, and second is to commit seppuku! That's what it means to travel with your sister who has become a demon, but that must not happen no matter what. And you'd best not forget. Your sister, taking the life of an innocent person…. That is the thing that must not happen. Ever! Do you understand what I am saying?" Urokodaki's speech got Tanjiro to pipe up a bit.

"Yes." Tanjiro responded.

"If he must abide by the law, then so too shall I." Pyra said, making both males look at her. "Let us hope that none of this never comes to pass."

"Senpai! What will happen if you die though?" Mashu asked, concerned.

"Simple, you are here with us, correct? Then you shall do the same as well. It is only fair that we are all in this together to ensure that Nezuko never has the worst case happen." Pyra's tone was somber, but serious at the same time, letting the words sink in some.

"If you two are done, we need to see if you are fit to become members of the Demon Slayer Corps. Tanjiro, carry your sister on your back and follow us." Urokodaki said with his usual tone.

(Two hours later)

For Mashu, Pyra, and Urokodaki, this would have been a normal job if anything, but for Tanjiro…

'They're so fast, especially Urokodaki-San. Just how old is he?!' Tanjiro complained mentally. 'And like before, I can't hear his movements. Nezuko, I know this must be jarring, but please be paitent. Well, being patient is all you have ever known.'

Tanjiro then remembers back to a moment when he saw his sister fixing her kimono for who knows how many times it's been. He did suggest her getting a new one, but she insisted that food was more important than a kimono, especially one that she says is her favorite.

'Nezuko… I swear I will turn you back into a human! I swear I will buy you a beautiful kimono. Anything I couldn't do for the others!' Tanjiro said, holding back tears as he ran.

(Some more time later)

The group finally arrived to Urokodaki's humble abode, and the only one who seemed to be having a hard time was Tanjiro, who dropped to his knees, gasping for air as if he almost drowned. Mashu did work up a bit of a sweat, but she was relatively fine after a little bit of water.

"I-is the test over? Did I pass?" Tanjiro asked, getting a giggle out of Pyra and Mashu. They knew what was up since they held a conversation with Urokodaki on the way there, and otherwise kept quiet.

"The test starts now…" Urokodaki said. "We will be climbing up the mountain, and I'm sure Tsuyone-sama and Kyrielight-san will watch your sister in our absence." The noise Tanjiro made almost sounded inhuman, but Pyra barely managed to hold in a chuckle. Mashu giggled some more as this happened.

Oh how this was going to be a fun future for us.

* * *

**Sorry that I ghosted so long on this story, got way too into Monster Hunter, and made three stories for it. KnY isn't really on my radar right now to be honest since everything is going on in the world, and the movie was delayed for a while.**

**I will see about getting to this… eventually, but I will prioritize my other stories, and put this on the back burner. Sorry again, but yes. Opulent one out?**


End file.
